Black Canary and Hawkgirl Punished
by gamerman1902
Summary: Black Canary and Hawkgirl fail a mission and receive punishment in the form of a hard spanking.


Black Canary and Hawkgirl Punished

Hawkgirl and Black Canary returned to the Watchtower after a long and disappointing mission. They were supposed to be doing recon on the Injustice League but failed. The two tired heroines just returned to their chambers and crashed.

"What do you think they will do Shiera? Surely the Justice League will not stand for such a failure as ours. There must be some punishment in order I suppose." Black Canary asked. Hawkgirl just laid on her bed too tired to answer.

"Honestly Dinah I am too tired to think. Punishment? Please. It's not like they're going to kill us. Maybe some suspension or at worst a…" Hawkgirl trailed off into sleep.

"Wha- Shiera! Oh Lord! She always was a drifter…" Black Canary said aloud. "Hmm. I suppose she has the right idea though. It has been a long, dreadful day. We will just have to see what tomorrow has in store." Black Canary thought to herself.

With that the tired heroine slipped out of her boots and fell onto her bed. Honestly she was terribly worried for what was in store. What it would mean for their time with the Justice League. She pulled the covers over her long blonde hair and drifted into sleep. She just hoped that tomorrow would bring a better fortune.

The next morning Black Canary woke up first and rubbed her eyes. Hawkgirl was still sleeping and let out some soft murmurs. Hawkgirl looked so cute when she slept. Black Canary thought she would give her friend a few more precious moments of rest. She poured herself some coffee. She needed some to wake her up. It was a big day after all. She got ready and woke up Hawkgirl.

"Let's go Shiera it's time to wake up." Black Canary whispered. The sleepy heroine opened her eyes and looked up at her friend. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up out of bed.

"Dinah it's too early in the morning. We need some rest before we can operate again. Besides what time is it anyway?" Hawkgirl asked. Black Canary looked at the clock in their quarters.

"Shiera it's ten o'clock. We're already late! The whole Watchtower is probably up by now. Brush your teeth and have some breakfast. I don't want us to be known as the two laziest members on the Justice League!" Black Canary remarked.

"Fine!" Hawkgirl moaned. She got herself ready and the two headed out. "So what now?" Hawkgirl asked tired. The two walked down the hallway as Black Canary thought about it.

"It might be best until we receive some word about it." Black Canary suggested. Suddenly both of their comms rang telling them to report to Floor 26, Room 131-C. "See no problem." Black Canary said nervously. The two made their way to the room and when they got their were greeted by a surprise. Wonder Woman was sitting in a chair her arms crossed.

"Ladies. You have both failed and I have been assigned to provide disciplinary action. Now both of you are to strip completly and Dinah get over my lap. Shiera you will wait for your turn." Wonder Woman ordered. The two slowly did as they were ordered.

"Diana is this really necessary?" Hawkgirl asked embarrassed. She pulled down her pants and panties and took them off her legs. She pulled up her top exposing her two beautiful breasts.

"I'm sorry Shiera would you rather be expelled from the Justice League? The information you two cost us is worthy of punishment. A spanking is the least you could get." Wonder Woman said sternly.

Black Canary pulled down her tights and unbuttoned her jacket. She unclipped her bra revealing her two perfect breasts. The two were thoroughly embarrassed. Not only were they going to get spanked but their womanhood was on full display in front of the amazon. Black Canary got over Wonder Woman's lap as Hawkgirl watched nervously.

Wonder Woman felt partially guilty about spanking her best friend. However it was her duty and with that she smacked the center of Canary's bottom. She alternated flurries of smacks in between each cheek. The flurries consisted of five smacks and were setting Black Canary's bubble butt ablaze. Wonder Woman kept a constant jiggle and never let up.

Black Canary jumped as her tender bottom received hard smacks. Wonder Woman smacked the center of Black Canary's bottom turning that part a darker shade of red. That was Black Canary's sit spot and she moaned in pain with each slap. She then continued to the rest of her bottom working away at it. Canary put her feet up and Wonder Woman deliver a dozen smacks to each of her delicious thighs.

"Keep those feet down Dinah or your receiving extra." Wonder Woman ordered moving back to her bottom. Hawkgirl stared in awe and remembered her last spanking with Wonder Woman. She had a hard time sitting for days and now she was going to get spanked again. Wonder Woman was making Black Canary cry like a little girl.

"Come on Diana can't we talk about this? Please stop we won't fail again I promise OW!" Black Canary pleaded. Black Canary was usually tough to crack but Wonder Woman was making quick work of her. Black Canary grinded and struggled but continued to be smacked. Wonder Woman ignored her cries and continued to spank her bare bottom. She then got the hairbrush and smacked Black Canary with that. Black Canary yelped as her bottom was trembling in anticipation for another one.

CRACK! CRACK! The hairbrush got the desired reaction making Black Canary squeal in pain. The hairbrush hit her right in her sit spot. Then it continued to hit her in her sensitive spots and parts. The slipper then came out and was able to hit a larger portion of her bubble butt. It packed the most punch and got the most jiggle. She then rubbed Black Canary's sore bottom and running her hand along her back.

"Alright Dinah get off my lap. Shiera it's your turn." Wonder Woman ordered. A sobbing Black Canary got up and stood in the corner vigorously rubbing her bottom. Hawkgirl got onto Wonder Woman's lap and was greeted with a smack. The pace picked up from their alternating from cheek to cheek. Wonder Woman restrained Hawkgirl's wings and smacked the lower curves of her bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! Her lower curves were sensitive and it hurt like hell. Wonder Woman continued to smack harder and faster. A couple of smacks to each cheek in a continuous cycle was effective. Hawkgirl had always been sort of a brat and deserved more spankings. Wonder Woman then focused on the center of Hawkgirl's bottom. She delivered a heavy reign of smacks that made her yelp and wince.

Hawkgirl trembled and shook in anticipation for another. Between this and her last spanking from Wonder Woman she got used to her strong hand smacking her bare ass. Hawkgirl relaxed and took her focus off the pain. She thought about how she was going to get revenge. Her thoughts were broken when she felt the sting of the belt.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The belt made her bottom jiggle and bounce. It covered most of her bottom and inflamed it with pain. It hurt and was probably wielded best by Wonder Woman. The belt delivering shocking and painful smacks to her bare bottom was hurting like hell. That got the reaction Wonder Woman was aiming for. Hawkgirl sobbed silently over Wonder Woman's lap.

"Okay Shiera you can get up" Wonder Woman said patting and rubbing her bottom. She left the two on corner time applying ass cream to each other. The two soundly spanked heroines walked back to their quarters. They rubbed their bottoms the whole way as they finally got back to their quarters.

"I need a shower and some comfort." Black Canary exclaimed. She took off all her clothes and Hawkgirl did the same.

"I can help with the comfort. Don't worry I know a way we can get some revenge." Hawkgirl said as she gently pushed Black Canary onto the bed. The two cuddled and shared a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
